choices
by darksaber92
Summary: Rogue has two choices to make, one that will make her friends and family disappointed with her and cause great chaos and the other that will make her and her friends and famliy happy. DISCLAIMER I don't own anything but the story idea.female and female relation
1. Chapter 1

'Do I take a drink or do I not take a drink? Do I or don't I want this kid.' A small whimper left my mouth. Thankfully everyone would be gone for at least 4 or 5 hour thanks to shopping, movies, and food from restaurants. I would be alone. Kitty thought for everyone who didn't go with the professor to get a new student would have fun going out and as for Logan for the last few months has gone on one of his drives.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled as loud as I could in kitty and my room I tossed the unopened bottle of tequila on my bed by a pregnancy test I had taken. 'Please someone anyone even Jean stop me from ending an unborn life and my own Please.' I screamed in my head. I sat on my bed so my back was on the headboard I grabbed the bottle again and pull the thin layer of plastic off the bottle.

'Don't drink this me being pregnant should be impossible but here I am, but once everyone one finds out people will be disappointed and mad at me. Hell Ororo probably won't talk to me or look at me.' I thought as I twisted the cap off the bottle as I brought it to my mouth the smell hit my nose I dropped the bottle and ran to the bathroom and up chuck my stomach contents in to a toilet.

"FUCK!" I yelled as ah put my arm around the toilet then rested my head on my arm. I sat there a few minutes to get my stomach to settle. I then stood up flushed the toilet and washed my mouth out. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels. I quickly went to my room and cleaned up the alcohol unfortunately a majority of the alcohol was on my bed. After I put my bedding in the wash I took the pregnancy test out of my pocket and just looked at the little plus on it. 'How it should impossible.' I thought

"Well you know sugar you shouldn't even be possible." I said to my stomach. I put the pregnancy Test in my pocket and went to the kitchen to mix some orange juice and vodka and get some food. I quickly placed the container of Orange juice, a bottle of vodka, another bottle of tequila and a sandwich with some apple slices plus an empty cup on the kitchen table. After I started eating I poured some Orange juice into the cup, then I opened the bottle of vodka. Right before I could pour some vodka into the Orange juice I heard the front door open and people started running up the stairs. I quickly grabbed the vodka, tequila, and Orange juice and went to the elevator. I went to the danger room. 'I have to do this I don't have a choice I I I'm sorry.' I thought I went to the center of the danger room and sat there and starred at the bottle of the vodka trying to convince myself to drink it. After a few minutes I broke down crying I laid on my side sobbing staring at the vodka. 'I want to drink it, why can't I drink it, why can't I force myself to take a drink.' I thought to myself, My anger started rise and I grabbed the bottle of tequila instead of the vodka and flung it across the room and it smashed against the wall.

"FUCK!" I yelled then I smelled the tequila and ran out of the danger room I stumbled and ran to the bathroom I didn't realize I had dropped the pregnancy test and that some one was standing in the hall. I barely made it to the toilet. While emptying my stomach some one gently lift my hair out of the way and rubbed my back. After a few minutes my stomach settled and I spit what remained in my mouth into the toilet then flushed. As I stood up the person released my hair and moved back as I went to the sink and washed my mouth out I noticed my pregnancy test on the counter by the sink.

"You dropped that." Said a calm but sad voice

"Oh, well sugar she is yours too." I said as tears glazed my eyes and my hand unconsciously went to my stomach. I slowly looked up towards Ororo. She had a confused look on her face. Suddenly there was a few gasp and a growl at the door. I instantly look towards the door way. Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Logan, Scott, Bobby, The Professor, Jubilee, Jamie and the rest of the mansion was there. I felt my heart rate increase and suddenly the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

OPOV

"Hm I could use these." I said as I picked up another pack of seeds.

'Please someone anyone even Jean stop me from ending an unborn life and my own Please.' Yelled the sweet voice of Rogue telepathically.

'Jean did you hear Rogue?' I said mentally.

'Yeah so did all the residents of the mansion and the brotherhood, everyone she considers family and friends. Everyone is already in the cars.' She telepathically told me. I quickly got in the driver seat of the car and drove as fast as I could.

"Oh god!" Said Kitty from beside me.

"Vhat Kitty?" Asked Kurt from the back.

"Think back to what Rogue like yelled telepathically." Said Kitty.

"Hmm" said Kurt as he thought

"an unborn life and my own" I whispered out loud.

"My sister is vith child?" Asked Kurt

"I think so." Said Kitty

"But I haven't seen her vith anyone lately." Said kurt

"Neither have I not since like Gambit cheated on her with Wanda like afew months ago." Said Kitty.

"Do you think it's his?" Asked Kurt

"Like probably." Said Kitty

"No it's been to long almost a year." I said as we pulled into the mansion drive way. We all ran into the mansion and headed to Kitty and Rouge's room. 'Rogue where are you.' I thought to myself as I opened the door I instantly coughed from the smell of alcohol.

"Did she drink any?" I asked.

"I don't like know, but it looks like a majority of it is on the bed." Said Kitty as she looked at the bed.

"From her jumbled thoughts she is heading to or in the danger room." Said Jean. I instantly ran to the elevator. I was the first and only one in the elevator. As it went down I heard the roar of the x-jet. As soon as the elevator opened its doors I ran towards the danger room. Before I got close I heard a loud crashing sound of glass smashing against a wall. I picked up speed to get to the danger room right as the door came in to view it opened and Rogue stumbled out and dropped something.

'Please Rogue don't be drunk.' I thought to myself as she quickly ran down the hall. I picked up what she had dropped.

"How" I whispered hearing everyone running down the hall. I ran in the direction Rogue ran. I stopped at one of the bathrooms when I heard some one puking. I opened the door as soon I saw her my heart clenched I quickly set the pregnancy test on the counter and gently lift her hiar away from her face and held it in one hand and gently rubbed her back. Once she stopped vomiting and stood, she flushed the toilet. I released her hair and backed up a few steps. She went to the sink put one handful of water in her mouth and cleaned out her mouth. She froze a little when she saw the pregnancy test.

"You dropped that." I said in a calm but sad voice.

"Oh, well sugar she is yours too." Rogue Said tears in her eyes. Her hand slowly went to her stomach. 'How can the child be mine? We got together a few blissful times, but I don't have the parts to make a kid.' I quickly thought to myself. Suddenly there was a few gasp and a growl at the door. I look towards the door way then back to Rogue. Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Logan, Scott, Bobby, The Professor, Jubilee, Jamie and the rest of the mansion was there at the door Rogue went really pale and started to sway. I put my arms out and caught her.

'Take her to the infirmary' Xavier telepathically told me.


	3. Chapter 3

Rpov

Darkness sweet darkness BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. I suddenly felt heavy, a little nauseous, hungary, and I remember what happen and that everyone knows what's going on with me.

"Mmm" I groaned a little as I came too.

"Rogue!" I heard Ororo say worriedly.

"Bucket." I mumbled as the nausea started getting stronger, thankfully she understood what I wanted. After I emptied my stomach I sat back on the bed I felt some fingers running threw my hair. I opened my eye to look at them.

"Ororo, how long have I been out?" I asked my voice scratchy.

"Only about an hour." She said slowly putting her other hand on my stomach moving her thumb back and forth.

"I I Ah love ya." I said my accent becoming more thick with my heightened emotions.

"I love you too." She calmly said as I looked into her eyes. Then I let out a sigh.

"Ah'm sorry for these last few hours." I said as I saw the storm of hurt in her eyes.

"I want to forgive you but first I need to know why you tried to kill the baby." She asked

"Ah was afraid, still am, nobody is going to believe that you are the other biological parent. Hell Ah can tell you don't quite believe meh. Ah know no one will believe meh until DNA testing is done on her." I said a few tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry, for the almost seven months we've been together you have proven that you won't cheat, but how is this even possible?" She said trying to understand. I put my hand over hers on my stomach.

"From what I can figure when I reached the hight of our activities it triggered a special form of absorption." I said my face feeling like it was on fire.

"Oh my, I guess um well..."she stuttered

"Did anyone do an ultrasound sound yet?" I asked trying to change the subject

"No I asked Hank to wait to see if you woke in an hour or two, if you didn't wake then we would of." She said

"Then you should probably get him or Jean." I said. She took her hand that wasn't on my stomach and pressed the call button on the remote that was on the table beside the bed.

"So if the baby is o-kay what do you want to do?" She asked a sadness lacing her voice.

"I don't know, I mean keeping her is against my nature, a little bit, but so is getting rid of her. What do you want to do?" I asked

"I would like to keep the baby." She said

" In my heart I want to keep her, we'll keep her, can... can we stay together?" I asked.

"Yes if you promise to come to me if you need help." She said

"I'll try to come to you if I need help just know it will be hard for me and I will try as long as you don't give up on me." I said. She smiled at me and started to lean down, as she kissed my forehead someone entered the room.

"Uhm hmm"someone cleared their throat.

"Hi um" I said as my cheeks started burning.

"I see she is awake I'll get the ultrasound machine, and Rogue would you like me or Hank to do the ultrasound?" Jean asked

"You, please Dr. Grey." I said with a smirk.

"Hardy har har Rogue. Just call me Jean. Please." She said as she left.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby?" Ororo asked.

"Ororo Marie Munroe." I said.

"So Ororo from me, but Marie from who?" She asked.

"My middle name. I thought of my first name as first but didn't like it, it didn't flow smoothly together?" I said.

"What's your first name?" She asked. A smile started forming on my face.

"It's Anna... my full name is Anna Marie Darkholme." I said.

"Beautiful." She whispered as we locked eyes. We just looked in eachothers eye, after a few seconds a smile crossed both of our faces.

"O-kay Rogue I'll need you to pull your shirt up." Jean said as she set the machine up. I pulled my shirt up.

"Is the jell stuff going to be cold?" I asked.

"No it will be warm." Jean said.

"Fine just do it." I said not looking at the screen. 'If I don't see her then it isn't real. Hell I know it's real. Why can't believe it, why won't I except it. Ugh.' I thought to myself. At the end I grunted and rubbed my head.

"Anna are you o-kay? " Ororo asked concerned. Suddenly I was pulled into my head. I saw grass and a big tree I looked at my hands they were tiny.'what the hell am I a kid?' I thought to myself.

"Anna Marie what have told you about running off alone?" A lady said as she ran up to me. A feeling of security and safety, and a warm feeling spead through me.

"Ah'm sowwy momma ah saw a pwetty butterfly. Ah willy sowwy. " l said suddenly 'what the hell just happened. I couldn't control it. Is this a memory?'

"It's o-kay little sugar just don't do it again, o-kay? "The woman I guess my mom said. As she looked into my eyes. 'I have her eyes!' I thought to myself.

"O-kay momma, ah prowmes." I said.

"O-kay Lets go see papa." My mom said.

"yea papa." I said

"Do you want jambalaya?"She asked as I let a scream and giggle out as she picked me up and put me on her shoulders.

"Yes pwease momma. Ah wuv ya." I said

"There's my favorite river bug and bug catcher." A deep masculine voice said

"Papa!" I said as I turned my body around as much as I can to try to get in to his arms.

"Ha ha ha, slow down river bug, if ya keep squirming your going to fall and get hurt ." He said.

"O-kay papa." I said as he grabbed me from my moms arms. As I looked at him I realised my Auburn hair matched his minus the white.

"Anna sugar, your momma and ah want to give you something." He said as he took one hand off me and held me tighter with his other hand. He put his free hand out to my mom she took her plain silver ring from her ring finger off and gave it to my dad as he slid his plain silver ring off too.

"Why papa?" I asked asked as he handed me the rings.

" Because river bug we know you are old enough to take care of them now." He said suddenly everything shifted and now I'm under a bed.

"You can't have her." Yelled a voice that sounded like my mom's.

"She is old enough now that she can survive without you. " another voice yelled it sounded a lot like mystique.

"She's our only child and the only one we will ever have. " My dad's voice pleaded.

"If you don't give her to me now I will take her with force."threatened mystique's voice

"Then that's the only way you will take her, over our dead bodies." He said then there was two ear piercing screams and two thumps.

"Anna were are you at." Mystique's voice said

"" a small whimper left my mouth, suddenly someone took me out from under the bed.

"Anna are you o-kay?" a woman who sounded like my mom asked. Everything about the woman looked like my mom but her eyes weren't the right color.

"Ah'm fine, but ah heard scream'n what happen mama?" I asked 'what the hell I know this isn't my mom, it's mystique.' I thought to myself.

"Oh sugar some mean people tried to take you away from us and you father and I fought them off but your father didn't make it." She said as a lone tear made its way down her face. She held me tightly as she ran out side. I pulled the little chain that was around my neck and held the two rings. "Were did you get those rings sugar? " asked mystique.

"Don't ya re mem ber, ya boughts them for me cus ah liked them and ya said ya gots them a bit big so ah could wears them when ah gots older." I said 'ah gots to make sure ah call her momma every now and then' little me thought, suddenly everything shifted and morphed together and I was back to the infirmary with Dr. McCoy, Jean and Ororo looking over me and the professor at the foot of the bed.

"What happened? " I asked.

" after I asked if you were o-kay you grabbed your head as if you were in pain." Ororo said.

"oh... bring mystique here please or at least tell me when she gets here." I asked looking at the professor.

" of course, would it be o-kay with you if I stay to watch your ultrasound?" He asked.

"Sure professor and Dr . McCoy you can stay too." I said as I pulled my shirt up.

(Thanks to those who have favorited and followed my story. I have a question for you how many babies should be in her? Please review to tell me.)


End file.
